Conventionally, as a wheel that reduces the road noise caused by air column resonance in the air chamber of a tire, there are presented various wheels provided with Helmholtz resonators each having a sub air chamber communicating with the air chamber of a tire through a communication hole. As such a vehicle wheel, desirable is a vehicle wheel that has a structure in which a Helmholtz resonator (a sub air chamber member) can be easily and firmly attached to the outer circumferential surface of the well portion. In this situation, the inventor has already presented a vehicle wheel with a structure that includes a sub air chambers on the inner side of a main body portion formed by an upper plate and a bottom plate, wherein the main body portion is attached to the outer circumferential surface of a well portion through the plate-shaped edge portions respectively extending from the respective sides of this main body portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In more detail, this vehicle wheel is provided with a pair of standing wall surfaces formed such as to extend along the circumferential direction of the outer circumferential surface of the well portion, and the main body portion is disposed substantially at the center between the standing wall surfaces facing each other. The respective tip ends of the edged portions extending from the main body portion are engaged to the respective standing wall surfaces.
Further, this vehicle wheel is provided with joint portions at which the above-described upper plate is partially recessed toward the sub air chamber, the above-described bottom plate is correspondingly and partially recessed toward the sub air chamber, and the recessed portions are joined with each other. Ten such joint portions are formed arrayed in a line of the center line of the main body portion along the longitudinal direction (wheel circumferential direction) of the sub air chamber member.
Such joint portions join the upper and bottom plates to reduce the variation in the inner volume of the sub air chamber, and realizes a greater effect on the silencing function.